thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaelynn Kelsi McKenna
This character belongs to User: Nep2n Personality The luck of the Irish really has it’s work cut out for it with Shaelynn. Her adventurous, curious nature often gets her into trouble, but her quick wit natural charm, along with more than a little luck, get her out of trouble just as often. Generally Farren is pretty laid back, but push her too far and you’ll be unlucky enough to witness a true Irish temper at its finest. History Breyden McKenna was born and raised in a small village in the Irish countryside. At twenty years of age, he was accepted to Harvard University in America. At Harvard, Brayden caught the eye of Fortuna, and she disguised herself a student in order to woo him. Being an honorable man, Brayden would not sleep with Fortuna, but the two still became very close and he often lovingly called her his ‘good luck charm’. Then tragedy struck on 9/11 and an outraged and determined Brayden joined the US Marines to fight, much against Fortuna’s wishes. The night before Brayden was deployed, the two slept in each-others arms, neither of them knowing if he would come back. Nine months later, Brayden did indeed return, and found he had a daughter. Fortuna presented the baby girl to Brayden and explained to him why she could not stay with him and their daughter. Brayden was heartbroken by Fortuna’s leaving and not long after he was again commanded to deploy. Brayden left his baby with the his parents in Ireland, as they could not come to America themselves. Because of his many deployments, Brayden only rarely got to spend time with his daughter, although he made sure to take every opportunity to be with her. Shae grew up in the same house in the same small village as her father, raised by her grandparents. From a very young age, Shaelynn had a knack for finding trouble. Her curious nature often worked against young Shae, and her grandmother would often be called to the girls school to collect her for some mishap or other. As Shae grew, she learned to get herself out of trouble as well by either talking her way out of it, or, eventually, not getting caught at all. On her fourteenth birthday, Shae dreamed about meeting her mother. In the dream her mother told her the truth about the Greek gods, and who she was. Shae learned from her mother about camp Jupiter and how to get there. When she awoke, she found a charm bracelet around her wrist with a golden four-leaf clover on it. Shaelynn told her grandparents about her dream. The three of them decided to wait another year before sending her camp. Not too long after her birthday, Shae was attacked by a gorgon at her school. She barely managed to escape by tricking the monster and locking it in a closet. When Shae arrived home, she told her grandparents what had happened. They all agreed staying in Ireland would be too dangerous for her, and she prepared to go to camp Jupiter. But they still had no idea how to get her to America, being a rather low-income family. But this didn’t stop Shaelynn. Armed with only the supplies that would fit into her pack and her wits, Shae left her home and traveled west. She managed to sneak onto a train headed in her direction and traveled rather smoothly for the next couple of weeks. The tracks ended just outside a town near the coast. While in the town, Shae was able to replenish her supplies when she (luckily) found a deserted wallet at the train tracks. She then moved south along the coast until she found a shipping yard. Shae sneaked onto one of the ships and, after about two months, she made it to New York, still undetected by the ship-men. She again replenished her pack, this time, unfortunately, by stealing. She then continued to move west by either hitchhiking or riding trains as she needed. By the time she reached North Dakota, two more months had passed. There, she had to continue on foot through forests. While traveling, she was attacked again, this time by a werewolf. She was almost overpowered, when a pack of wolves. The wolves were traveling with another half-blood, who offered to help her get to the Wolf House, where Lupa would test her. Shaelynn passed and was sent with another pack of Lupa’s wolves to camp Jupiter. By the time she finally arrived, an entire year had passed since she had been attacked the first time. After she crossed the river and came into camp, Fortuna claimed her. Weaopons A magical charm bracelet from her mother that turns into an imperial gold sword. Powers All the powers of a child of Fortuna. 2/4/6 month powers are locked. Category:Children of Fortuna Category:Red Hair Category:Irish Category:Female Category:Females Category:Swordsperson Category:Nep2n